Toxic
"Ciało dziewczyny rozpadało się pod wpływem wstrzykniętej w nie toksyny. Po chwili Toxic nie musiała już trzymać jej za usta. Nie musiało też minąć wiele czasu aby z osoby, którą zaatakowała została tylko kupka rozsypującego się już czarnego prochu. Nie było już teraz Toxic. W jej miejscu stała uśmiercona przed sekundą dziewczyna." '~ opis działania Toxi' Toxic, częściej zwana Toxi lub Tox, jest mieszanką doppelgangera i nieznanego demona. Została ona dosłownie wyciągnięta przez Ienstreta, z piekielnych czeluści, gdzie najprawdopodobniej, skończyłaby jako obiad jednej z tamtejszych władczyń demonów. Obecnie pełni ona funkcję szpiega w szeregach Federacji, mozolnie aczkolwiek skutecznie zdobywając informacje na temat tworu Heinricha Welff'a O jej obecności na terenach Federacji wie jej naczelny technik Kharlez, jego "stalkerka" Szalona Kapelusznik, oraz nieliczni przedstawiciele organizacji znanej jako Hydra. Jednak opisując Toxic, należy ją opisywać jako dwie różne osoby, którymi w zasadzie jest dziewczyna. Jej prawdziwą, znaną tylko garstce osób, formę, oraz powszechnie znaną w Federacji postać Leliany, techniczki pracującej w warsztatach Kharleza. Toxic Jest zadziorną, nieokrzesaną, pyskatą i zwykle denerwującą osobą. Wszystkie efekty są potęgowane przez sporą pewność siebie. Generalnie dziewczyna balansuje na skraju niepoczytalności, a słowo "niestabilna" to bardzo łagodne określenie na przytrafiające się jej "odpały". Wydawałoby się, że takie zachowanie doprowadzi do jej natychmiastowego zdemaskowania. Nie dzieje się tak jednak przez zdolność doppelgangera ale o niej później. Chociaż teoretycznie opisywanie wyglądu w tym wypadku jest bezcelowe, bo dziewczyna praktycznie nigdy nie przyjmuje swej normalnej postaci, to można to zrobić. Toxic ma jasną, nieco siną skórę. Jej paznokcie i wargi mają ten sam kolor, jednak dziewczyna czasami maluje je czarno. Ma tylko jedno, różowawe, oko, gdyż drugie zostało jej dosłownie wygryzione przez demoniczną przywódczynie Lha-mo. Z niewiadomych powodów nigdy się ono nie zregenerowało, chociaż Yen dołożył wszelkich starań aby ją wyleczyć. Z tego powodu dziewczyna musi polegać na prostym implancie, który dość dobrze sprawdza się w roli narządu wzrokowego. Dziewczyna zwykle zasłania implant swoimi białymi włosami, o średniej długości, z pomiędzy których wyrasta para, małych różków. Jednym z dość charakterystycznym elementem jej twarzy, nie licząc rany, jest kolczyk w wardze. Toxi nosi się w prostych, przylegających do ciała, a czasami wręcz obcisłych strojach. Do tego zakłada masę, często drogich, ozdób, które mylnie są brane za niezwykle skąpy pancerz. W rzeczywistości mają one funkcje ozdobne. Toxic nie korzysta z pancerza we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu, gdyż nie ma ona takiej potrzeby. Nie posiada też zbyt szerokiego wachlarza uzbrojenia, zamiast tego dysponuje licznymi naturalnymi talentami, które ułatwiają jej infiltracje. W zasadzie jej jedynym prawdziwym orężem jest, zwykle noszony na plecach, miecz. Wykonany z materiału znanego jako electrivis, jest niezwykle ostry i lekki, za to nie jest zbyt wytrzymały. Z tego powodu w walce Toxi będzie unikała zabiegów takich jak parowanie ataków, a zamiast tego będzie ich unikać i wyprowadzać kontry w słabe miejsca pancerza. Drugą i ostatnią bronią jest jej ukryte "ostrze". Jest ono niezwykle groźne i to dzięki niemu dziewczyna zdołała upodobnić się do Leliany, jednocześnie nie zostawiając śladu po poprzedniej właścicielce powłoki, którą teraz ma demonica. Słowo "ostrze" nie bez powodu jest wzięte w cudzysłów. Nie ma ono bowiem stałej formy, dziewczyna jak każdy doppelganer jest w stanie wydzielać go dowolną częścią ciała, jednak fakt, że formuje się on w ostrze, to zasługa noszonej przez nią rękawicy. Forma płynu jakim dysponuje dziewczyna także jest inna niż w przypadku innych dopów, ale o tym później. Toxic posiada nadnaturalną demoniczną ochronę, która sprawia że jest całkowicie odporna, na wszelkiego rodzaju środki odurzające i narkotyki. Jest to miecz tnący w obie strony, bo nie działają też na nią żadne środki przeciwbólowe. Geny doppelgangera sprawiły, że nie zadziałają też na nią żadne kwasy, czy inne substancje, które normalnego człowieka zabiłyby na miejscu. Co ważne ta zdolność dotyczy zarówno, postaci Toxic, jak i jej potencjalnego awatara. Sama odporność na szkodliwe substancje jest wpisana w dusze dziewczyny, dzięki czemu chociaż dysponuje nią cały czas, to nie zostawia to śladów w jej DNA. Oprócz tego dziewczyna jest sprytna, inteligentna i kreatywna. Podzielność uwagi, szybkie przyswajanie wiedzy oraz dobra pamięć, czynią ją bardzo dobrą uczennicą. Chociaż jej ulubioną dziedziną jest walka, potrafi się zmusić do nauczenia wymaganych zdolności. Ienstret nie zaprzątał sobie głowy takimi błahostkami jak matematyka, czy inna podstawowa wiedza szkolna, które dziewczyna może nabyć od potencjalnie każdej osoby jaką spotka. Zamiast tego nauczył jej podstaw psychologii, ludzkiej anatomii, a także rozwinął jej zdolności erudycyjne, z naciskiem na inżynierie i technikę. Co ciekawe, pomimo faktu bycia demonicą, nie czuje żadnej więzi z innymi demonami, a tym bardziej z innymi nieludźmi. Nie ma więc problemów z pozbawianiem ich życia, a szalona natura sprawia, że dziewczyna nie zawaha się zastosować wobec nich szalonych i sadystycznych tortur. Doppelganger Zanim przejdziemy do postaci Leliany, należy się dowiedzieć czym dokładnie są i jakie moce posiadają doppelgangery. Doppelganger, to istota ze sfery duchów. Duchy nie należą ani do sił niebios, ani piekieł. Nikt dokładnie nie wie jak powstają same doppelgangery, wiadomo tylko że jest ich stosunkowo niewiele, a zdolności jakie posiadają, czynią je szalonymi i często nieustraszonymi. Od czasu do czasu wchodzą do świata śmiertelników, by robić im żarty. Normalnie doppelganger nie może zostać zabity. Chociaż potrafią one tworzyć cielesne powłoki, zniszczenie ich nie oznacza niszczenia samego ducha. Inaczej jest w przypadku Toxic. Jako że jest mieszańcem, zabicie jej spowoduje rozdzielenie się części demonicznej, która umrze i ducha który odejdzie do innego wymiaru. Nie wiadomo jednak jakie może to przynieść skutki uboczne dla samej dziewczyny. Jak wszystkie duchy, "dopy" potrafią przenikać przez ściany, znikać, jednak jako jedne z nielicznych lubią robić sobie żarty ze śmiertelników. Ponieważ jako duchy, nie znają pojęcia bólu często są to bardzo makabryczne żarty, nierzadko kończące się śmiercią osoby której owy żart robiły. Inaczej jest kiedy przyjmują cielesną postać, gdyż wówczas dostosowują się do praw wymiaru, do jakiego się dostały. Jednak pamiętać należy, że zwykł dop może równie łatwo przybrać cielesną formę co się jej pozbyć. Toxic wszystkie wymienione cechy nie dotyczą, gdyż jest ona mieszańcem. Najbardziej znaną i zarazem znienawidzoną zdolnością doppelgangerów jest duplikacja. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczy dopowi, aby zmienić się w wybraną przez siebie osobę. Kopia nie jest jednak idealna, ma wiele błędów. Przykładowo, dop który przemienił się w żołnierza, nie będzie wiedział jak wygląda jego ciało pod pancerzem, w rezultacie po zdjęciu go, może w ogóle nie mieć ciała. Aby dokonać prawdziwej, porządnej duplikacji, duch musi mieć kontakt cielesny z osobą, do której chce się upodobnić. Wtedy doppelganger ujawnia swoją prawdziwą moc. Toxic, jak każdy dop, potrafi "odczytać" osobę której dotknie. Jest to moc podobna do tej jaką dysponują reinkarnaci. Istnieje jednak subtelna różnica między tymi mocami. Podczas gdy reinkarnata odczytuje duszę, doppelganger odczytuje umysł. W rezultacie reinkarnata uzyskuje dostęp do wszystkich wspomnień, nawet tych które zostały zapomniane przez zmienianą osobę. Doppelganger w tym czasie poznaje tylko to o czym pamięta osoba, której postać przyjmuje, poznaje jednak przy tym wszystkie jej odruchy i wzorce zachowania, dzięki czemu może stać się idealną kopią osoby której dotknęła. Kiedy już doppelgnager pozna umysł i wygląd swojej "ofiary" może zacząć proces upodobnienia. Tutaj następuje fenomen, któremu warto poświęcić osobny akapit. Cała pamięć doppelgangera (także Toxic) jest wpisana wyłącznie w dusze i tam pozostaje, wraz ze świadomością. Natomiast pamięć osoby którą skopiuje, znajduje się w umyśle, zostaje ona wprawdzie "skopiowana" do duszy doppelgangera, na wypadek, gdyby dop przemienił się w jakąś osobę, potem w inną a następnie chciał wrócić do pierwszej postaci. Dop może też wybrać te zdolności, które uważa za przydatne i wchłonąć je we własną duszę, a całą resztę odczytanej osoby, dosłownie wyrzucić z siebie. Jednak cała zabawa polega na tym, że człowiek który zacznie skanować umysł postaci w jaką zmieni się doppelganger, nie znajdzie niczego oprócz pamięci osoby jaką aktualnie ma dop. Nie pomogą tutaj ani zaawansowane wariografy, ani nawet wyrwanie mózgu i wsadzenie go do probówki, a następnie przeskanowanie. Natomiast w swojej pierwotnej postaci, dop wcale nie musi posiadać wszystkich wspomnień jakie wchłonął. Co ważne dop, dokonując duplikacji, dosłownie staje się osobą, do której się upodabnia. Zachowuje się jak ona, ma jej charakter, zdolności, wiedzę, pamięć, a nawet odruchy. Dzięki temu, nie musi się obawiać swojej szalonej i porywczej natury, gdyż hamują go normy moralne, jakie uznaje osoba, w którą się przemienił. Jeśli chce może jednak przyzwać z duszy zdolności własne, lub innej postaci do jakiej się upodabniał. Ostatnią zdolnością dopów, jest ich toksyna, którą dopy mogą wydzielać dowolną częścią ciała, jakby ktoś się zastanawiał skąd się wzięło imię Toxic. Ta którą dysponuje dziewczyna różni się jednak od jej "naturalnej" wersji. Normalnie toksyna zabija każdą osobę jakiej dotknie, jednak w przypadku Toxic, nie doprowadza do niewydolności wielonarządowej, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku zwykłego dopa. Zamiast tego prowadzi ona do, błyskawicznego rozpadu organizmu i równie szybkiego rozkładu tkanek. Ten sam efekt dotyczy niemal każdej innej materii, z jaką zetknie się toksyna. W efekcie, kilka kropel wystarczy, by w ciągu kilku sekund sprawić, by z zabitej osoby, nic nie zostało. Chociaż wydaje się być silniejsza, toksyna Toxi jest pozbawiona, bardzo przydatnej zdolności. Nie robi ona żadnej krzywdy duchom, podczas gdy jej pierwotna wersja, jest w stanie odstraszyć każdego ducha jaki znajduje się w pobliżu. Nie oddziałuje ona też aż tak bardzo na umysł dziewczyny. Leliana Była niezwykle uzdolnionym mechanikiem, kształcącym się w małym miasteczku. Wywodziła się z dosyć biednej rodziny, ojciec był mechanikiem, starającym się wiązać koniec z końcem. Matka porzuciła rodzinę, niedługo po porodzie Leliany. Od zawsze rwała się do technologii. Często przedkładała praktykę, nad nudę i gadania nauczycieli. W wieku piętnastu lat naprawiała zarówno zwykłe samochody, jak i sprzęt wojskowy. Chociaż nie szło jej zbyt dobrze, z przedmiotami takimi jak, języki czy historia, to była prawdziwym rekinem przedmiotów ścisłych. Pod koniec swej edukacji na poziomie technikum, otrzymała tytuł "siekiery roku" z fizyki, planowała wyjazd do Metropolii. Dziewczyna przed "ruszeniem w świat" wyjechała nad jezioro z grupą przyjaciół. Z wycieczki nie wróciła już jednak Leliana, a jej idealna kopia. Nikt się nie zorientował, kim naprawdę jest dziewczyna. Ani proautostrada, ani nikt inny, nie wyczuł jej prawdziwej natury, jaka czaiła się pod przybraną postacią. Leliana wiedziała, że dostanie się do głównych zakładów Federacyjnych, normalną drogą awansu zajmie lata. Zamiast tego poprosiła o dostęp do jednego z warsztatów, i jeden pancerz wspomagany. Większość spodziewała się, że dziewczyna stworzy jakieś dodatki, lub usprawniony model. Jakie było ich zdziwienie, kiedy Leliana zaprosiła techników do swojego warsztatu, by zaprezentować im karabin. Był on wprawdzie sporych rozmiarów, tak że dziewczyna z trudem trzymała go w rękach. Technicy początkowo zniechęceni, byli bardzo zdziwieni, kiedy dziewczyna jednym strzałem, przebiła pancerz na wylot. Dalej nie musiała długo czekać, na pozwolenie w bardziej zaawansowanych zakładach pracy. Obecnie jej głównym celem, jest stworzenie większej wersji karabinu, która jednocześnie będzie pobierała mniej energii. Chociaż może ona cieszyć się naprawdę dużymi swobodami, znajduje się pod stałą obserwacją Hydry. Leli (czy. Lil), Budową ciała nie wyróżnia się od innych, typowych mechaników. Chociaż wydaje się, że nie ma mięśni, jest całkiem silna. Z łatwością położyłaby na rękę wielu swoich współpracowników. Wynika to z faktu, że nie lubi ona polegać na serworamionach, zamiast tego ciesząc się z tego, że własnymi rękami może naprawiać i tworzyć nowe konstrukty. Kiedy nie musi zakładać, żadnych specjalnych uniformów, które często są wymagane aby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy, dziewczyna zwykle nosi się w prostych, nie przyciągających zbytniej uwagi strojach. Od długie, szerokie spodnie, z licznymi kieszeniami, które wypchane są sprzętem, który do skrzynki na narzędzia się nie zmieścił, do tego prosta koszula, taka która może się ubrudzić (jakby miała inne) i papieros, który towarzyszy jej bardzo często przy pracy, co jest utrapieniem wielu innych techników, którzy obawiają się o bezpieczeństwo pracy. Swoją drogą ciężko mówić o bezpieczeństwie, pracując przy testach działa zdolnego zmienić każdego w okolicy, w mętną masę, no ale to taki szczegół. Do tego Leli, zwykle nosi przy sobie gogle ochronne i maskę gazową, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy takowa może się przydać. Chociaż samo ciało Leliany wygląda "apetycznie" i nawet w swoich wiecznie ubabranych smarem, albo jakimś olejem stroju, z wiecznie nieuczesanymi, spinanymi w nieregularny kok, często zaniedbanymi, ciemnymi, włosami potrafi wzbudzić zainteresowanie, zwłaszcza u ludzi, którzy sami mają podobne podejście do ubioru, a dla których potencjalnym partnerem nie jest toster. Leliana ma jednak jedną cechę bardzo odejmującą jej uroku. W młodości przydarzył jej się potworny wypadek, przez który ma obecnie wypaloną niemal połowę twarzy. Straciła przy tym lewe oko, które zwykle zasłania długą zaczesaną na bok grzywką. Dziewczyna ma też ciemno-brązowe oczy, które czasami wydają się być wręcz czarne. Na ramieniu ma wytatuowany rozbity mechanizm nieznanej maszyny. Chociaż posługuje się prostym językiem, jest bardzo inteligentną i utalentowaną techniczką, a prostactwo to jedynie zasłona, którą dziewczyna tworzy celowo. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie potrafi się ona bawić, albo jest typem samotnika, wręcz przeciwnie. Jest otwarta na poznawanie nowych ludzi i nawiązywanie z nimi znajomości. Z opisu mogłoby się wydawać, że Leli jest typem buntowniczki, jest to jednak bardzo mylna uwaga. Dziewczynie bardzo zależy na pracy którą posiada i stara się robić co może, aby wypadać jak najlepiej przed przełożonymi. Nie jest też typem królowej śniegu, po prostu nie jest skłonna do tworzenia stałych związków. Ciekawostki - Chociaż początkowo była bardzo niechętna do Federacji, to teraz, nawet pomimo śmierci w mękach, nie uważa ludzkiego państwa za coś złego. Nie oznacza to jednak, że zdradziłaby swego opiekuna, na jej rzecz. - Ma stały kontakt z Ienstretem, chociaż nikt nie wie jak dokładnie się z nim porozumiewa. - Chociaż Hydra obserwuje ją cały czas, dziewczyna stale zdobywa nowe informacje, dzięki poznanym w pracy ludziom. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures